Tres
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Uno; tú, dos; yo y tres; nuestros momentos ―pasados, presentes y futuros―. Tú, yo y nuestros instantes sumamos tres.
1. Uno

**Notas de autor** : Porque estamos de fiesta: Tatis, y yo.. Y sí, tres como los tres mosqueteros, tres como los tres cerditos, tres como los lados del triángulo. Tres, porque un gruvia fan sabe que el gruvia es una relación de tres: Gray, Juvia y nosotros. Fanfic de regalo a Tatis, que es tan especial que le hice un three-shot. La neta, son tres canciones de ligué de modo magistral. Tres capítulos que reflejan tres etapas de esta relación: separación-encuentro-reconciliación. Quizás haya cambios de escenas bastante bruscos, no me hago responsable de los daños xDD. Tatis, nos acabamos de conocer pero solo tú aguantas mis desvaríos, te bombardeo tanto con mis ideas que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, espero que te guste. Te he tomado cariño porque día tras día, hablamos largo y tendido del gruvia. Pensamos igual y sentimos lo mismo. xD  
 **Advertencia:** La canción de este capítulo es Monster de Skillet.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima. Yo recurro a sus personajes sin fines de lucro, mera diversión y para complacer a mi _shipper heart._

* * *

 **TRES  
Capítulo I: Uno**

* * *

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster._

* * *

 **I.** _The secret side of me I never let you see~_

Algo en su interior se quebró, nuevamente. Tener a su papá muerto frente a él fue doloroso y traumatizante. Sintió ira al pensar que no lo dejaron descansar, si no que lo condenaron a andar como alma en pena por el mundo. Mientras que en él, se consumía en el deseo de venganza por aquellos que le quitaron a su familia.

Dolió tenerlo y volverlo a perder. Dolió saber que _"existía"_ , mas no vivía. Esa condición miserable de _"estar_ " no se podía considerar vida. Tampoco gustó golpearlo y que pidiera acabar con él —¿Qué clase de hijo creía que era?— si él justo lo que quería era dejarlo ahí con él —egoísta y tonto. Pero seguía siendo un mocoso al cual le faltó su padre—. Sin embargo, no pudo matarlo y por ende, no pudo cumplir su último deseo.

Pese a no efectuarlo, su papá dejó de estar y en su partida le pasó poder e ira.

Afán de venganza que lentamente lo carcomía. Un deseo que iba a controlarlo, porque era más fuerte que él, al menos eso creyó antes de encontrar en su camino un luminoso manto azul.

Resarcimiento y perdón, es lo que pretendió y frente a la tumba de sus padres, lo juró; lo cumplirá, costara lo que le costara. Fue su forma de enmendarse por no cumplir la petición de matarlo y enviarlo al cielo con su madre. Prometió que terminará con lo que él inició; una cruzada que le fue heredada.

Esa era ahora su misión, como buen mago de gremio lo vio así. Si su papá lo quiso, él también. Papá lo pidió, llenó el formulario y por orgullo ―por ser mago de Fairy Tail y su hijo― lo hará.

Pero primero debía orar y disculparse por su debilidad. Dar su palabra en que será fuerte y que terminará con lo que empezó. La marca, el nuevo poder, palpitó con fuerza ante los pensamientos de ira que viajaron por su mente. Fue una reacción normal, pensó.

—Ummm, Gray-sama.

Dio un respingo y volteó hacia atrás, no se esperaba que alguien lo siguiera. —¡Juvia! —exclamó —¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

—Juvia lo siente —la maga de agua bajó la cabeza —hay algo que Juvia quiere decir… —pausó. Gray la vio triste y notó que lloraba —Juvia fue quien derrotó al Nigromante que controlaba a tu padre.

Abrió los ojos tras escuchar esa impactante verdad, mientras su sangre se convirtió en ira y ésta recorrió su cuerpo con aversión. —Tú lo hiciste.

—Juvia —interrumpió —Juvia ya no tiene derecho a amar a Gray-sama. Juvia fue quien… —sollozó —mató a tu padre.

 _«Padre»_

Sintió furia.

 _«Mató»_

Agudizó su oído, al parecer alguien pretendió quitar la llave al candado de su jaula, misma donde había estado encerrado por varios años.

 _«Juvia mató a su padre. Juvia mató. Juvia, padre»_

Apretó los dientes. Y en un par de zancadas salvajes se acercó a ella; el sentimiento de furia aumentó y circuló a gran velocidad por sus venas. La chica bajó más la cabeza y él, la agarró por el chal con brusquedad. No se movió y ni volteó a verlo. Se portó como una condenada a muerte: esperó el momento final en que la guillotina cayera sobre su cuello. Solo que ella aguardó por el momento en que le escupiera su odio —cual serpiente; clavar sus colmillos y dejar que el veneno corra por sus venas—.

 _«Juvia»_

Respiró un aroma a azufre, pero a la vez algo dulzón inundó el ambiente. Divisó un pequeño resplandor.

 _«Ya no lo»_

Las puertas del inframundo se abrieron y una bestia las atravesó.

 _«Va a amar»_

La bestia levantó sus garras y encontró a su primera víctima

 _«Amar ya no»_

Esas palabras taladraron su cerebro con fuerza, volviéndolo loco. Se desesperó y por eso la sujetó así, hasta después comprendió que eso se sintió mal. Pero él no quiso que fuera lejos, la quiso mantener ahí con él. No pensó y la sangre le hirvió cuando se lo dijo, no midió sus impulsos y la agarró ―clavando sus dedos con frenesí― fuerte. Fue brusco por su desespero de detenerla, no porque le guardara rencor y odiarla menos. Simplemente, por todas las emociones nunca antes sentidas ―jamás fue alguien con tacto― todo se volvió rojo, como la vista de un demonio que perdía la razón y lo único que veía y olía a sangre.

Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Algo se rompió entre los dos. Pero Gray, aún con furia, con una marca latente y hambrienta de venganza, se dispuso a algo: a dejarla ver algo que nunca dejó.

Porque la jaula de la bestia se rompió y quería que ella entrara para dejarla encerrada con él.

Quédate.

A.

Mi.

Lado.

Y sin más, se hundió en ella. Debilitó —con su calidez— los ataques furiosos, frenó sus deseos de venganza, calmó su aullido feroz. Gray la abrazó con fuerza y Juvia le correspondió sin decirle nada.

Bastó con eso para retenerla a su lado. Un abrazo donde imploró que no lo dejara. Porque había algo que no dijo y ni dirá, pero lo dio a entender, y fue que la necesitaba ahí, que no estuvo y ni estará dispuesto a volver a quedarse solo y menos a perder a alguien importante para él.

—Gracias —sollozó en su pecho —lo siento —se apretó más a su cuerpo —perdón.

* * *

 **II.** _I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me the beast is ugly_

—Gray-sama, no dejes tu ropa tirada en cualquier lado.

Escuchó que Juvia se acercó y no le quedó otra más simular que nada pasaba. Él también se sorprendió al ver que las marcas negras aparecieron desde su mano hasta la mitad de su mejilla, recorriendo su brazo y cuello.

Tuvo miedo y eso no lo compartió ¿Para qué mortificarla? Si juntos habían curado sus heridas. Por más bestia que fuera ―frío, distante y un tanto indiferente― no pudo acabar con la esponjosa paz que se formó entre los dos.

—Tu cuerpo… —soltó en un susurro —¿Qué pasó?

—No te preocupes —sonrió y desvió la mirada. Mentir y verla a los ojos es algo que nunca había podido hacer —vamos a comer —caminó frente a ella dejándola preocupada.

Su padre le pasó ese poder que no podía controlar. A primera instancia, sintió miedo ―es de humanos temer a lo desconocido―. Y se preguntó, si Natsu que era un _dragon slayer_ podía convertirse en un dragón. Él que era un _devil slayer,_ ¿podría convertirse en un demonio?

Hubo días en que olvidaba todo y apostaba a ser feliz. Pero el recuerdo de su padre, los demonios de Zeref, Tártaros, END, su promesa ―la que hizo antes de imaginar que ella llegaría―… golpearon con fuerza y terminaron por despertar su ira, haciendo que la marca reaccionara y palpitara furiosa, buscando algo más que comodidad. Si su fuerza aumentaba, ella comenzaba a rasguñar.

Gray temió no controlar y ser consumido. Deseó vengarse y matar a END, pero no pretendía perderse en el camino. Si quería cuidarla y proteger a todos los del gremio, él no podía perder ―hundirse completamente _en_ ― su batalla interna.

Por eso decidió ir —a escondidas— a donde la vieja curandera del gremio. Salir a hurtadillas de Juvia para no preocuparla y no inducirla a lo desconocido. Un mundo oscuro y probablemente que acarrearía más sufrimiento. Era mejor dejarla en casa y él salir a investigar qué pasa con su cuerpo.

* * *

 **III.** _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

―Juvia está esperando por ti, idiota ―reclamó al lanzarle una patada.

 _«Juvia»_

Suave y olvidado.

Blando y arrumbado en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Al oír su nombre se desconcentró y apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse del golpe. Con su sola mención, las nuevas culpas, no era la primera vez, azotaron su cuerpo, provocando una reacción frenética en él, porque ese era un nombre que había acallado y dejado atrás.

Un nombre que no había querido mencionar, no recordarlo era imposible, porque se interponía en sus planes. Sintió furor con la intromisión de Natsu y compañía, el trabajo que seis meses le tomó armar, incluyendo todo lo que tuvo que hacer antes, su sacrificio, se vio arruinado con su presencia y una sola palabra _«Juvia»_.

Cobarde y débil.

Y ahora frustrado. Porque el pecho de cualquiera se hubiese inflando con orgullo al saber que seguía, pese a dejarla sin decir si quiera decir adiós, seguía esperándole. Pero nunca será de esos tipos, prefería castigarse y sufrir ―que todo lo que hizo se le regresará, porque se lo merecía―. Con su sola mención los fantasmas del pasado aparecieron y lo atormentaron al oprimir su corazón sin consideración.

Quemó y ardió, como el ácido, al confirmar que lo único que le hacía era daño. Solo la rompía, solo la hundía, solo la hería y ella seguía ahí, esperando por él. Pensaba y comparaba eso, con todo el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para que al final todo se fuera a la basura.

Su marca. Su nuevo poder. Un gremio oscuro; Avatar. El libro de END. Todo eso estaba a un lado de la balanza y en el otro, estaba Juvia. Uno pesó más porque: si quería la seguridad de ella, no podría arrastrarla, básicamente, al infierno. Él, tiempo atrás, tomó la decisión: irse sin decirle nada. Sin enredarla en sus planes, dejarla pura y blanca. Juvia no tenía la necesidad en envolverse en un nido de ratas, que el consejo la cazara o que alguien la amenazara.

Una decisión egoísta, ¿Quién es él para saber lo que es mejor para ella? Aunque ella juraba que su felicidad era estar con él, se rehusaba. Se negaba a creerlo. Le costó llegar a esa conclusión ―Erza le hizo ver, también, lo que ellos creyeron que era mejor―. Por eso, sintió rabia, sacrificó tanto y ¿Qué obtuvo? ¡NADA!

Mirar atrás no era fácil y menos ahora, tampoco creyó que se extendiera tanto, y cuando el tiempo se le vino encima, no supo cómo volver a casa, a la jaula. En su interior algo, seguía rugiendo ferozmente y sabía que la única forma de sellarlo, era culminar con su tarea, por eso la balanza pesó más de un lado; Juvia valía más que todo eso. Pero si pretendía proteger, le quedaba la eliminación de la plaga. Porque aunque pareció lo contrario, y si no guardaba rencor al recordar a su padre, fue por ella, ella pesó más y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Irse de puntitas y sin mirar atrás, pero llevando consigo algo más pesado que el hierro: seguridad, protección y amor, un amor tan bestial y egocentrista. Un amor que cuidó a su manera y en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **#**

 **Hasta aquí dejaré esto. Nos vemos en el siguiente =D**

 **HBD, Light que te la pases bien y espero que te guste. MUACS**

 **Regalo adelantado porque mañana me desocuparé tarde del trabajo.**


	2. Dos

**Notas de autor** : Etto. Gracias por comentar y añadir a sus favoritos, espero que este capítulo siga siendo de su agrado. En la segunda entrega me fue imposible recortar los fragmentos de la canción y exageré poniéndolos bien largos ―sin ser albur―. Pero total, quizás me quedó angustiosamente corto pero es que estoy medio drogada ―literal―, además no hay nada que decir: la narración es directa, no tenemos tantos motivos ocultos como en el capítulo pasado.  
 **Advertencia:** La canción de este capítulo es Far away de Nickelback. También, posible spoiler del capítulo 432, a los que no leen el manga.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima. Yo recurro a sus personajes sin fines de lucro, mera diversión y para complacer a mi _shipper heart._

* * *

 **TRES  
Capítulo II: Dos**

* * *

 _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand._

* * *

 **I.** _This time, this place. Misused mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?_

―¡Gray-sama! ―en un frenético abrazo es empujado hacia atrás ―¡Juvia te he extrañado tanto!

Dice la maga de agua; él no cacha ni una gota de rencor o resentimiento en sus acciones y ni palabras. Se permite comparar a Juvia con el agua y las dos son tan puras, transparentes y, sobretodo, tan vitales para su persona.

―Juvia ha tenido este mal presentimiento de que estabas en problemas y vino lo más rápido que pudo.

―Eh, no es la gran cosa ―dice un poco confundido ante la reacción de ella: tan original y digna de su forma de ser ―creo ―calla abruptamente ―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―dosis de realidad; coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga de agua y la aleja de él: quiere enfocarse mejor en su rostro.

Porque no es tiempo de disfrutar del abrazo y de verla de nuevo, ponerse feliz y dedicarse a gozar. Están en una batalla y por ende, tiene que ponerse serio y resistir.

Juvia parece contenta porque le sonríe con mucha, excesivamente, ternura, como siempre lo hace. Y siente un maldito alivio al verla bien, pero esa buena sensación se contrae ante la culpa y el remordimiento que si bien, calaban antes, ahora golpean peor. Con mucha mayor fuerza e intensidad.

Su error, su mala decisión, que se justifica con la razón de que fue por su bien. Pero no atrajo buenos resultados, solo resultó y ganó una afectación emocional —misma que no quiere ni imaginarse por todo lo que pasó al quedarse sola—. No importa qué tan buenas hayan sido sus intenciones, si el resultado de sus acciones solo le había causado daño.

Inspecciona su rostro levemente sonrojado y su noble sonrisa. La siente tan cálida, ¿Por qué es tan buena con él? Porque entre más generosa, comprensiva, buena ―enamorada― sea Juvia con él, él se siente peor, ya que no le paga de la misma forma ―menos como se lo merece, _algún día. Quizás_ ―.

En ese lugar, a ese tiempo; sus errores eclipsan sus sentimientos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es demasiado tarde para él. Seis meses en la incertidumbre, seis meses a la espera de un hombre al que ella ama. Y en esos momentos es cuando cae en cuenta que no merece todo lo que ella le da; _¿Quién es él?_

¿Quién es él para dañarla? ¿Quién es él para que ella lo ame con tanta pasión? ¿Quién es él para condenarla así?

Sí, Natsu tiene más razón que nunca: es un idiota, no merece ni la más mínima gota de lluvia que ella es capaz de atraer. Una parte es felicidad, porque está bien y con él, la palabra rencor no entra en su mágica esencia, lo ha comprobado en esos instantes y se afirmó al momento en que denominó a Braiya como su rival de amor.

Tiene esperanza. Pero, a la vez, se incrementa la espina clavada en su pecho: porque es un hombre muy malo para ella, casi mortífero. Malo e indigno para alguien tan puro como lo es Juvia ―Oh, Juvia. Suave y añorado ser―.

Gray tiene eso incrustado en su mente.

―El olfato de Wendy es muy bueno ―responde ensoñada por volver a estar con él.

Si Juvia quiere matarlo con dulzura, lo está haciendo muy bien.

* * *

 **II.** _'Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

―Lo siento ―se sincera. Es corto y directo en sus palabras, pero se siente incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Manda la mirada hacia abajo como señal de arrepentimiento sincero. Juvia no borra el esbozo de su sonrisa y hasta tararea contenta. Sabe que lo ama, que desde hace mucho tiene esos fuertes sentimientos por él. Y es precisamente por eso que no entiende el motivo por el cual le regala su dulce, adorable y tierno comportamiento.

La abandona y tiene como premio ternura, mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisas, abrazos y felices canturreos.

Y lo único que demuestra con eso ―con su abrazo, su sonrisa y sinceras palabras― es lo mucho que lo ha extrañado y lo quiere. Es como si Juvia flotara en un cielo lleno de algodones de azúcar y lo tomara de la mano para elevarlo y sumergirlo en ese mundo donde no hay nada más que hacer que ser feliz —sí, lo toma y lo rescata. Se escucha hasta patético y se sonroja por la comparación—.

―Te explicaré todo después, pero por ahora ―instintivamente lleva una mano hacia su chaqueta.

―Juvia lo entiende ―imita el movimiento y exclama feliz.

Porque Juvia había soñado con su reencuentro.

Y ahora, frente a Gray-sama ya no hay más miedo y ni nubes grises. El sueño se ha cumplido; está a su lado, luchando y mostrando al mundo la sincronía de sus magias y la coordinación de sus corazones. Y el poder del amor; porque Juvia lo ha hecho entender lo que es la fuerza de los sentimientos.

Y como ambos son uno, tanto en la batalla como en la vida, mientras ella estaba sola, aguardando el regreso de su amado Gray-sama. Se permitió soñar con que él jamás se iba y prometía no dejarla sola, porque la ama con la misma intensidad que ella; un amor mutuo y eterno. Y ahora que es su tan anhelado, esperado y dulce reencuentro va hiperventilar feliz y va a capturar en su mente ese momento.

Tal y como lo hizo con los pasados y lo hará con los futuros. Este es su presente y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

La historia que van escribiendo poco a poco, va tomando cada vez más forma. Ya han tenido su inicio ―enemigos: gremio contra gremio― y están por salir del nudo ―dolorosas confesiones y el precio de la soledad―, pero van lentamente por desenlace satisfactorio.

* * *

 **III.** _You know I wanted, I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you, I have love you all along and I forgive you for being away for far too long so keep breathing…_

Pueden decir lo que quieran; a ella le da igual.

—Juvia es feliz con que Gray-sama esté bien.

No le importa nada, si el mago de hielo sigue provocando que su corazón bombee con más fuerza de lo normal cuando está frente a ella.

Todo se va al diablo si sus piernas tiemblan con su voz y gélida presencia.

Olvida y perdona todo cuando se ruboriza al escuchar que pronuncia _Ju-vi-a_ suavemente —con tono único, jura que es así—.

Le vale un comino; ella lo perdona porque lo ama.

Su amor es más fuerte que los rencores que pudo, dicen, tenerle. Porque a Juvia le hace feliz una cosa: él eligió estar con ella. Si Gray-sama hubiese querido, no se hubiera esperado seis meses para dejarla y menos hubiese sentido la necesidad de disculparse a primera instancia al verla después de tanto tiempo, y qué decir de una charla que estará pendiente, misma que prometió.

Nada de eso importa porque al fin están juntos y esta vez, no dejará que se vuelva a ir; lo ama y lo perdona por estar lejos tanto tiempo. Así de simple: lo ama. Y pese haber estado alejados, su amor los integra y no los deriva.

Tiene confianza en él, porque quien estuvo a su lado no fue otra más que ella. Juvia apremia sus momentos; _comer, entrenar y trabajar_ juntos. Se va a quedar con todo lo bueno que le ha dado, porque fue Gray-sama quién la impulsó a demostrar quién es la verdadera Juvia: fuerte y llena de amor. Tierna, comprensiva y dispuesta a sacrificarse por los suyos.

Él paró la lluvia y la rescató. ¿En serio guardarle rencor es amor? Porque como el agua, las cosas tienen que fluir para llegar al final feliz. Digno de las hadas.

Se posiciona a su lado para pelear por algo más que una "purificación", Juvia esta vez pelea para regresar a Gray-sama con ella y así sumar más momentos.

* * *

 **¿Cursi y empalagoso? ¡Lo sé! Estoy medio drogada. A causa de los medicamentos, mi dosis de ternura se elevó. Bites, ya qué.**

 **Solo algo para mencionar: ¿notaron la diferencia de la narración? La primera fue pasado, esta en presente. ¿Qué dice el summary? "Nuestros momentos: pasados, presentes y futuros" Así que el próximo será futuro.**

 **Me voy, el show debe continuar. xD**


	3. Tres

**Notas de autor** : Este es el último. Tenía botado Tres y me siento avergonzada por ello. Pero bueno, me hice hueco para sacar actualizaciones y fics pendientes. Gracias a las lights por seguir esta historia.  
 **Advertencia:** La canción de este capítulo es Here in your arms de Hello Goodbye!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima. Yo recurro a sus personajes sin fines de lucro, mera diversión y para complacer a mi _shipper heart._

* * *

 **TRES  
Capítulo III: Tres**

* * *

 _I like where we are… here_

* * *

 **I**. _Cause our lips can touch and our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch… here._

—Estoy muy agradecido de tenerte aquí… por siempre estar a mi lado. Cuando la batalla termine, te daré mi respuesta.

Gray-sama se lo dice y su corazón bombea con fuerza. Aunque se queda quieta y a su lado, bastante satisfecha por la iniciativa del mago se permite jugar con sus pensamientos en secreto.

Arden sus mejillas y sueña…

 _"Daré"_ del verbo dar, pero conjugado en futuro.

Un futuro donde se proyectarán juntos.

Sus mejillas siempre van a teñirse de carmín con cualquier cosa referente a él —palabras, insinuaciones o _besos_ —, sean realidad o fantasía.

Juvia se sonrojará, porque es tímida. Y en cierta medida, porque estaba acostumbrada a puro rechazos de su parte, aunque nunca se rindió y tampoco se rendirá.

Gray también lo hará, porque es alguien frío al que le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos.

Rojo carmín, carmesí o simplemente rubor en su rostro, le llamaran de la forma que quieran, pero pese a esa reacción natural para los dos, sus labios se van a encontrar.

Se encontrarán y se besarán tiernamente; en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Se besarán como despedida antes de partir a una misión.

Se besarán por necesidad.

Se besarán de buenas noches o de buenos días.

Se besarán y no van a buscar justificación: lo harán porque sí y ya.

Ellos se encontrarán y no perderán la naturalidad del momento —y su originalidad—. El amor se disfrazará de timidez cuando sus labios se toquen y se encuentren en la intimidad donde lucirán más cómodos.

* * *

 **II.** _Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly I fell in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be there in your arms_

Porque ella soñará con el día de su declaración, donde él le susurrará que la extrañó —tras dejarla en un par de ocasiones—, y que en su separación lo comprendió todo: la amó desde el principio.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Juvia revolotearán felices y contentas por el ansiado —anhelado y desesperado momento—. En donde ella apostará por seguir sumando más de tres, no con separaciones de por medio.

No.

Ahí, en sus brazos, estará.

Y recordarán: la separación, el recuentro y el momento de ser felices.

Y sí, las mejillas seguirán ardiendo cual rojo carmín.

También estará en sus brazos; donde lloró y le regaló calidez y donde le seguirá otorgando eso. Juvia será capaz de sellar la oscuridad de Gray-sama.

Y ella estará en los de él, porque es quien evitará que los días se vuelvan a nublar. Él hará que el astro rey siempre brille para los dos.

No habrá mejor lugar y ni mejores momentos que esos: donde sus labios se encontrarán y se tocarán, donde sus mejillas se sonrojarán y donde se sus brazos serán el único lugar al cual podrán ir.

Gray-sama le compartió esa confesión por una razón, porque no tenía necesidad de decírselo cuando ella no buscaba eso, y eso es porque él los ve juntos en el _futuro,_ y eso a Juvia le permitirá soñar desde ese momento.

La incluye a su lado.

Lo dejará concentrarse, por la razón de que quiere palpar esa visión. Los pensamientos positivos atraerán resultados positivos.

El cuerpo se conectará con el alma y los dos vencerán. El amor prevalecerá.

Los dos predominarán.

Habrá más momentos de los dos.

El tiempo avanzará y ellos sumarán millones.

* * *

 **III.** _I like where you sleep when you sleep next to me, I like when you sleep here._

Y por las noches los abrazos seguirán.

Le gustará cuando duerme. Aprovechará la ventaja de ver su rostro totalmente relajado y natural —soñar no le cuesta nada—.

Juntos dormirán. Ella a su lado y esta vez no la sacará de la cama.

Porque ahí se reflejará todo lo vivido, sufrido y luchado por ella. De esa forma medirá sus logros.

El amor perdurará.

No perderá su originalidad.

Y lo que se aproxima, la batalla, no hará más que darle más fuerza a sus sentimientos y unificarlos.

Se acercarán más.

Se protegerán.

Y repetirán lo del pasado —sus momentos—: sonrojarse en cuanto sus sentimientos se expongan y se conecten con el otro.

Ruborizarse cuando los demás lo vean y bromeen con ellos.

Abochornarse con los factores sorpresas, como ese, cuando actúen espontáneamente: sin diálogos, sin obligaciones… actuar porque así lo sienten y lo quieren.

Y si en dado caso necesita donde apoyarse más adelante, él ya sabrá hacia dónde ir. En donde caer, quien será su soporte.

Quién seguirá a su lado, porque ella jamás se irá de ahí.

Le gustará siempre.

Su amor puede crecer más.

Juvia lo entendió desde hace mucho y Gray también, aunque por su forma de ser tratara de ocultarlo. Ella y él, los dos, suman tres. Porque sus momentos también son un factor en esa adición.

No son y ni serán sustracción. Son y serán una suma de ambos: se podrán sonrojar y besar. Y siempre amar.

* * *

 **xDDDDDDDDDD Me salió bien mamón, pero es que no hay nada de qué agarrarme (?) esto es para el futuro y cueck. Bueno salió esto, corto y cargado de sacarosa xDDD**

 **¿Se entiende? Pasado-presente-futuro. Relaté su paso, su presente y proyecté el futuro en donde traté de decir que seguirán sumando más, que son una suma y no una resta. Me acabo de inspirar para otro fic. Iré a escribir.**

 **Fue divertido escribir en tiempo futuro.**

 **Nada que decir, carezco de inspiración.**

 **Bites**.


End file.
